mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Magician Research and Development Institutes
The Magician Research and Development Institutes (魔法技能師開発研究所) were ten research laboratories established by Japan, each with a specific research theme. Certain laboratories have been shut down, one after another due to inhuman research conducted among other reasons, with half of them still running as of 2095. Volume 8, Chapter 10 The Army General Headquarters established a secret research institute in 2002. During the 2010's and 2020's there were research institutes that operated, which were structured off the secret institute to develop the Elements; all of which were closed due to a change made in Magician development policy. Then these ten research laboratories were built in accordance with the new Magician development policy. Volume 13, The Ten Magician R&D Institutes Currently, only the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 8th laboratories are still in operation. Background These laboratories for Magician development were established one after the other in the 2030’s by the Japanese government in response to the increasing international tensions leading to World War III. The laboratories' aim was not Magic development but Magician development, and so genetic research to manufacture the perfect Magicians for their target magic was included. Kudou Retsu himself underwent strength enhancement measures at the Army General Headquarters research institute before he joined the Ninth Institute. 1st Research Institute Established 2031 in Kanazawa. Currently shut down. It had been closed before 2092, and is currently the Kanazawa Magic Science Institute where Kichijouji Shinkurou is member and who utilized the Cardinal Code Hypothesis, and discovered the Weight Type Magic Invisible Bullet. Volume 5, Friendship, Trust and the Dubious Lolicon Research Subject: Its specialty was the development of magic for direct interference of organic bodies in anti-personnel warfare. The vaporization magic "Rupture" is the derivative from that research. However, research on human movement control magic led to "Puppet Terrorists" (suicide terrorists manufactured from puppeteer humans) and was halted. Families Involved: *'Ichijou' (Ten Master Clans) - Developed magic that interfered with fluids in living organisms. *Ichinokura (18 Assistant Houses) *'Isshiki' (18 Assistant Houses) - Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organism *'Ichihana' (Extra Family) 2nd Research Institute Established 2031 in Awaji Island. Currently in operation. Research Subject: In contrast to First Institute's magic, its focus is magic for direct interference of inorganic substances, especially the development of oxidation to de-oxidation branch of Absorption Type Magic. Families Involved: *'Futatsugi' (Ten Master Clans) *Nikaidōu (18 Assistant Houses) *Nihei (18 Assistant Houses) 3rd Research Institute Established 2032 in Atsugi. Currently in operation. The Mitsuya Family actively provides the know-how to Magicians of the Defense Forces and about the applications of the Third Research Institute, meanwhile cooperating alongside the Houses of 'Three'. Volume 17, Chapter 5 Research Subject: In developing Magicians that can independently handle multiple situations, it implemented multi-casting technology. Exploring limits on the maximum number of magic’s that can be cast simultaneously and continuously, it is developing Magicians able to cast multiple magic’s simultaneously. Families Involved: *'Mitsuya' (Ten Master Clans) *Mikazuki (18 Assistant Houses) *Saegusa (Ten Master Clans) - (Moved to 7th Research Institute) 4th Research Institute Details are unknown. Believed to be located near the borders of old Metro Tokyo and old Yamanashi prefecture. Believed to be established in 2033. Now shut down, but even its true status is unknown. Rumors exist that the Old Fourth Research Institute was set up by an independent non-government sponsor whom bears strong clout with countries, and it currently operates under said sponsor's support. There are also rumors that thanks to said sponsor, it was effectively operating before the 2020s. Known to be publicly shut down due to extreme human rights violations. Research Subject: Using Mental Interference Magic, it aims to strengthen the Magic Calculation Area, the reservoir of the superpower so-called magic that resides in a magician's unconscious mind. Families Involved: *'Yotsuba' (Ten Master Clans) 5th Research Institute Established 2035 in (Uwajima, Ehima). Currently in operation. Research Subject: It focuses on Material Phase Manipulation Magic. Though the technically easy Fluid Control has turned mainstream, it has succeeded in Solid-State Phase Manipulation. The result is the Strategic-Class Magic co-developed with the USNA, "Bahamut". Along with the Fluid Control Magic "Abyss", the laboratory won international fame for the magic development of two Strategic-Class Magics. Families Involved: *'Itsuwa' (Ten Master Clans) *Gotō (18 Assistant Houses) *Itsumi (18 Assistant Houses) 6th Research Institute Established 2035 in Sendai. Currently in operation. Research Subject: Heat Control Magic. Along with Eighth Institute, it is strong on theoretical magic research but light on practical military magic research. Nevertheless, it was said that this lab alone (apart from the Fourth Institute) has conducted more genetic engineering experiments than any other Magician Development Laboratory. Families Involved: *'Mutsuzuka' (Ten Master Clans) *Rokkaku (18 Assistant Houses) *Rokugou (18 Assistant Houses) *Roppongi (18 Assistant Houses) 7th Research Institute Established 2036 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. The Shippou Family's Magic created by the Seventh Research Institute, called "Herd Control". Here, the term herd does not refer to a group of biological organisms, but instead referred to a group that was connected together without any rules. Multiple independent objects, or even phenomena, were manipulated together as if they were one body. Volume 12, Chapter 14 Research Subject: It developed Magic that focused on anti-unit warfare. Their results are Herd Control Magics'. This in contrast to the non-militaristic Sixth Institute, and it was set up as a Magician Development Institute that took on the additional role of emergency capital defense. Families Involved: *'Saegusa' (Ten Master Clans) - (Moved from 3rd Research Institute) *'Shippou' (Ten Master Clans) - (Elected to Ten Master Clans in 2097) *Tanabata (18 Assistant Houses) *Nanase (18 Assistant Houses) *'Nanakura' (Extra Family) 8th Research Institute Established 2037 in Kitakyushu. Currently in operation. Research Subject: It researches on magic that manipulate the Four Fundamental Interactions (gravitational, electromagnetic, strong nuclear, weak nuclear). It is a laboratory even more focused on theoretical research than the Sixth Institute. However, it differs strongly from the Sixth Institute when it comes to relations with the National Defense Force. The Eight Institutes research can easily lead to nuclear weapons development; and so with National Defense Force's approval, it has been quashing suspicions that it was developing nuclear missiles. Families Involved: *'Yatsushiro' (Ten Master Clans) *Hassaku (18 Assistant Houses) *Hachiman (18 Assistant Houses) 9th Research Institute Established 2037 in Nara. Currently shut down. The Old Ninth Research Institute, which was officially closed after WWIII, and is currently a joint civilian research facility operated by the Kudou, Kuki, and Kuzumi Families that researches Perception-Type Magic. Volume 13, Chapter 0 In a fusion of Modern and Ancient Magic, by taking in Ancient Magic know-how to Modern Magic, it aimed to resolve many issues that plague Modern Magic like fuzzy magic sequence operation. Research Subject: To develop Magicians who could implement streamlined and re-systematized Ancient Magic into Modern Magic. Ancient Magic users, including Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor, cooperated with the 9th Institute out of their own free will, in the hopes that they could improve the Ancient Magic that had been passed down with science and create even stronger magic. However, from the beginning, the 9th Institute's goal was to develop stronger Modern magic by taking components of Ancient Magic and producing Magicians that were superior to them as weapons. As a result, the Ancient Magic users only ended up with getting the techniques they used being stolen. Even into today, Ancient Magic users feel hostility to Magicians produced by this Institute and bear the number 9 in their names. Families Involved: *'Kudou' (18 Assistant Houses) - (Stepped down from Ten Master Clans in 2097) *'Kuki' (18 Assistant Houses) *'Kuzumi' (18 Assistant Houses) *'Kokonoe' (Ancient Magic Clan) - Taught magic "Matoi" to the Kudou Family which became the magic "Parade". 10th Research Institute Established 2039 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. In addition to capital defense like the 7th, it focuses on Wide-Area Magic that generates virtual structures in space as a defensive countermeasure to heavy firepower. The results are the many varieties of anti-physical attack barrier magics. In addition, the 10th sought to increase magic capabilities with methods different from that of 4th. Specifically, not by strengthening the Magic Calculation Zone itself but by temporarily overclocking it; it dealt in developing magicians that can cast powerful magic when the situation calls for it. However the results were not publicized. Used the research data from the 3rd Institute to allow the Juumonji Family to use multiple magics other than Phalanx. Families Involved: *'Juumonji' (Ten Master Clans) *'Tooyama' (18 Assistant Houses) References Category:Terminologies Category:Japan Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Groups Category:Location